


Monday morning

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Tom wakes Becky with some declarations she can only take.Tumblr prompt fill: The feel of fingertips trailing over a bare shoulder blade
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	Monday morning

She felt his gaze on her before she even opened her eyes. Her face was bathing in morning sunlight but even warmer, she felt the touch of Tom’s fingers against the bare skin of her shoulder. The shape of a heart, the press of a kiss. She smiled.

"Morning, Tom."

Her voice was slurry from sleep and she blinked a few times to wake herself up. His lips at the back of her neck, fingertips up and down her arm and back to the round of her shoulder. His beard softly tickled her skin and the warmth of his breath tingled. She stretched her legs and pressed herself back into his embrace. An arm caught around her waist and she clasped Tom’s hand between hers to press it to her cheek.

"I like you so much," he said softly against her ear.

Becky smiled into the palm of his hand and kissed it.

"Yeah?"

She turned leisurely into his arms. A leg pressed between his for greater comfort and their lips met together. She smiled. A finger twirling a curl of hair around it at his temple, she expected and wanted him to deepen the kiss, to let his hands and his body do the work of showing her his love, but he did not. He smiled at her softly, the same gentle lopsided grin he’d had since they were kids, as warm as the sunshine gleaming through the window.

"Yeah," he breathed out. "You’re soft and nice and I like holding you in my arms."

A snug embrace was given to prove it, a path of tender kisses from her cheek to her shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. He breathed her in deep.

"And you smell so good."

Becky briefly combed through any important date that might have slipped her mind and came up short. As asking would have been uncalled for, she took his special proclamations of affection all the more because she could find no particular reason for them.

"Your skin is super soft," he went on. A kiss just under her chin and he lay against the pillow again, comfortably pulling her with him. His hands slid down to the curve of her back and she felt a million times the gentle caress of his thumbs against her skin − how he dared to call her soft when he was the one covering her with tenderness, she did not know. "And warm and I like touching you all over."

She smirked. It was just another Monday morning, their one day off after busy weekends at the shop and at the hospital. They had all the time they wanted for his rosy declarations. For anything at all.

"All over, you say," she told him teasingly but when her hand tried to slide down their bodies, it was caught and brought between their heads on the pillow, a kiss on her knuckles.

Tom smiled. There was in him the same quiet she always knew, a strength of heart and soul. His very presence had always soothed her, honeyed words or not.

"You’re kind, too," he said. He flattened her hand against his heart where she felt the steady beat, the hot skin. "You always comfort me and support me and when I’m at the workshop I can’t wait to come home to you."

"Tom…"

"And you’re smart and funny and your jokes are always way better than mine." He huffed with some humor. "But I prefer when you laugh at mine cause you’re so pretty when you smile."

He had never, especially not as kids, been a suave kind of guy. He still wasn’t, she supposed. His words seemed this morning not to be intended to seduce her − though she was very seduced − but to truly come from the heart. A simple kind of love, a simple brand of compliments. All those weeks and months since they had found each other again, yet Becky still could not get used to how simply, how naturally Tom seemed to love her.

"I like you," he said. He reached to cup her face and kissed her. "I love you."

Facing each other on the same pillow, soft smiles, Becky did not know where to put herself. Sometimes, it seemed to her that the more Tom tried to prove to her how worthy she was of his love, the least she understood why. But Tom seemed intent on trying again and again. She wondered whether the kisses were easier to believe than the compliments. She had grown unused to either kind of softness before finding him again.

"I love you, Tom," she muttered with a timidity that surprised her.

Tom gave her a smile and her heart was stilled by the touch of his palm at her cheek. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and sat up.

"I’ll go get you breakfast," he said. "Don’t get up."

He was on his feet and out of the room, leaving her all alone in here to bury her grin into the covers she pulled to her chin. She did not know what she had done to deserve such rare declarations from her quiet and clumsy Tom. Maybe he didn’t know it either. What was born between them again wasn’t to be understood, decorticated till they made any sense of it. It was felt, it was lived. Her love for Tom grew and breathed inside of her with every passing moment. In this instant, it was so tangible she could almost touch it.

When he came back with a breakfast tray, and though he had piled on it all her favorite things, she could hardly take a bite at first, so taken with him, staring idly without a word. When he asked her if something was wrong, she shook her head. This morning more than ever, she knew for certain that everything between her and Tom was perfectly right.


End file.
